Mi ayer
by Testudine Black
Summary: Songfic Lily/Scorpius basado en la cancion "Mi ayer" de los de Adentro


**La ultima vez que revise mi nombre de perfil decía Testudine Black y no J. K. Rowlimg... así que ya saben**

_**Mi ayer/ Los de Andentro**_

* * *

><p>-ya no es lo mismo…-me confesaste.<p>

-¿a qué te refieres? A caso ya no me amas-te lo dije más en afirmación que en pregunta

-no- contestaste, rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos

_Y ahora que estas pensando en el que él no está aquí_

_Hay alguien que te piensa_

-¿Por qué lloras lily?-te pregunte, aun sabiendo tu respuesta.

-el… se ah ido, me ah dejado-contestaste rompiendo en llanto,

Creíste estúpidamente en el, en sus palabras, en sus promesas… ahora el ya no está contigo, te dejo, así como tú me dejaste a mí, el ya no te quiere, pero tú lo sigues amando, crees que el volverá… pero no es así y lo sabes, así como yo lo sé.

Sé que debo odiarte, tú me rechazaste, me cambiaste por él, jugaste con mi corazón, pero ambos sabemos que es imposible, te amo tanto que es imposible odiarte.

_Como verás no has podido salir de mí_

_Y estas manos lo expresan_

Aun que intente olvidarte sé que no podre, te quedaste en mi lily, eres única, esa sensaciones solo las has provocado tu, esos momentos, no eh podido tenerlos con nadie, te quedaste en mi, dejaste una huella imborrable en mi piel, no es lo mismo tocar a otra mujer que tocarte a ti, solo a ti.

_Y es imposible evadir tu voz_

_Y tus palabras la guardo en un cajón_

_Solo para mííííííí_

-yo… Te amo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-dijiste con tus mejillas rojas y te lanzaste hacia mí, besándome, agarrándome por sorpresa.

Yo no pude decir nada, estaba estático, tú pensaste que yo te estaba rechazando y huiste, te alcance y te dije-Yo también te amo Lily Luna Potter- y te volví a besar…

Aun provocas temblores en mí, haces que yo vuelva a ser el mismo niño que conociste en Hogwarts, el que se desvivía por ti y hacia hasta lo imposible porque lo vieras.

Puedo recordar los _TE AMO_ que alguna vez me dijiste, se que volverás a hacerlo, aun no me resigno a haberte perdido.

_Soñar no quiero es decir que mi vida está hecha de sueños_

_Tenerte cerca de mí es uno de dos y no lo voy a desperdiciar_

-¿alguna vez soñaste con esto? ¿Con que algún día estaríamos juntos?-preguntaste soñadoramente.

-algunas veces, aun que no me gusta basar mi vida en mis sueños, a veces no se cumple lo que deseas y por eso no hay que ilusionarse, no toda la vida será como tú desees-

Y valla que tenía razón, lo nuestro no duro, tus sueños cambiaron, yo no era el protagonista, si no otro, ahora tengo que conformarme con ser el mejor amigo de tu hermano, verte de lejos, sin poder hablarte.

_Tu alguna vez dijiste que el mar al romper_

_Era música tú y yo_

_Y ahora esta vez si estuviera en mi poder_

_El mar fuera sonido_

-¿no te gusta? El sonido de las olas me tranquiliza, me calma, además me gusta mucho, el mar es tan calmo pero a la vez tan turbio, tiene fuerza de gigantes y mas…- miraste al horizonte, disfrutando del sonido de las olas.

-no me gusta el mar, dicen que es mentiroso, que cuando más calmado este mas hay que temer, que no hay que confiar en él-te respondí.

-el mar me recuerda a ti y a mí, es tranquilo, pero misterioso, tiene algo que nadie sabe, así somos tú y yo, mientras el mar no pierda su fuerza, yo estaré contigo-me besaste, sellando ese pacto.

No cumpliste tu promesa, ahora yo estoy aquí, sentado en la playa, el lugar a donde veníamos siempre, donde compartimos tantas cosas, quisiera que el mar me hablara, me dijera la razón del porque te fuiste, que me dijeras en que falle.

Ahora si tengo un parecido a él, ambos estamos solos.

_Y es imposible echarme para atrás_

_Y tu mirada sagrada una vez más_

_Por última vezzzzz_

-déjame estar a tu lado, solo una última vez- te pedí

-ya no, no quiero lastimarte-

-Te amo-te dije

-no es así-me miraste, me pediste silenciosamente que callara, que mis palabras te lastimaban, ambos sabíamos que aun me querías, tu mirada no me engañaba, aun sentías algo fuerte por mi y haría hasta lo imposible por estar juntos otra vez.

_Soñar no quiero es decir que mi vida está hecha de sueños_

_Tenerte cerca de mí es uno de dos y no lo voy a desperdiciar._

Dicen que el que persevera alcanza, pronto lo comprobare, luchare por ti, yo nunca deje de amarte, siempre estuviste conmigo, ahora tenemos una oportunidad de ser felices, hare que vuelvas a amar como antes, te demostrare que juntos seremos felices, es nuestra oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar….

* * *

><p>Hola! bueno aqui les traigo un SongFic... se me ocurrio ayer que escuche la musica de mi hermano(pobre... anda enamorado) y como toda hermana chismosa entre a preguntarle porque estaba escuchando esa cancion y... bueno cosas de el, el caso es que me dijo el nombre, la escuche y pum! se convirtio en una idea, y aqui esta... espero que les guste, no es muy largo... a y para las que me digan... cuando actualizas <em>Estaras Mejor con <em>_ella_ Sorry pero no eh tenido tiempo... en esta semana nace mi primer sobrino(yupiiii!) y andamos medio agitados todos y pues no eh tenido mucho tiempo, ademas estoy intentando usar mi nuevo celular y ya mas o menos lo entiendo... de hecho este Songfic lo escribí en mi celular... felicitaciones, Criticas o lo que sea... déjenme un Review!

**_[]ðº°˜¨˜°ºð[**_]_** Testudine Black []ðº°˜¨˜°ºð[ **_]_**_**


End file.
